<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une soupçon d'espoir by Zeegzag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492449">Une soupçon d'espoir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag'>Zeegzag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Klonoa (Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Tranche de vie, pre-game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joka a un petit cadeau pour Ghadius.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Une soupçon d'espoir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La porte s'entrouvre de quelques centimètres. Dans le bureau, pas âme qui vive, pas même un Moo à dormir dans un coin – sans aucun doute le résultat du petit remontage de bretelles qu'il a donné à leurs troupes quelques jours plus tôt.</p><p>
  <em>Le bureau de Sa Seigneurie est un lieu sacré, bande d'idiots !</em>
</p><p>De plus, il est fatigué d'avoir à les en chasser chaque fois qu'il désire se retrouver seul avec son maître.</p><p>Pour l'instant, néanmoins, il est satisfait que même Ghadius ne soit pas en vue – ce qui lui laisse le champ libre pour installer sa petite surprise. Ouvrant davantage la porte, il pénètre dans la pièce et jette un regard autour de lui. Derrière les fenêtres, les ténèbres et seulement les ténèbres. Une lumière brille sur un coin du bureau et éclaire faiblement les lieux. Sur le meuble, des papiers, un pot d'encre et sa plume, un livre laissé ouvert, ainsi que le marque-page qu'il a confectionné pour son maître avec une plume de Moo volant.</p><p>
  <em>Et non seulement il l'a gardé, mais en plus, il l'utilise. Quel honneur, mon Seigneur !</em>
</p><p>Il glousse et, après avoir abandonné son chargement sur le bureau, saute sur le siège près de lui. Là, il prend un moment pour réfléchir où laisser son présent; finit rapidement par placer celui-ci au centre du meuble pour l'observer d'un œil critique. Son sourire s'élargit. Oui, inutile de trop se casser la tête avec ce détail. Ce qui importe vraiment, c'est que son maître ne puisse rater cette petite chose délicate – qui apporte une touche de couleur bienvenue à ce lieu pour le moins déprimant.</p><p>
  <em>Et puis, elle est plutôt mignonne. Je suis sûr que Sa Seigneurie va l'apprécier !</em>
</p><p>Songeant cela, il vient caresser les pétales de la fleur. En garde une captive entre deux doigts et soupire.</p><p>Il l'a trouvé ce matin, quand il a soudain été téléporté de leur royaume jusqu'à une plaine luxuriante qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis bien longtemps. C'est la première fois que quelque chose de ce genre arrive. Depuis qu'ils ont été emprisonnés ici par les autres esprits de Phantomile, aucun d'entre eux n'avait revu la lumière du soleil. Mais aujourd'hui, un miracle s'est produit et, bien que celui-ci n'ait duré que l'espace de quelques minutes, être capable de quitter ce monde où seuls les ténèbres et les cauchemars existent, s'était révélé incroyable.</p><p>Et cette fleur, rose et fragile, a été la première chose sur laquelle son regard s'est posé quand il s'est retrouvé là-haut.</p><p>
  <em>Peut-être qu'elle pourra apporter un peu de joie dans le cœur de Sa Seigneurie ?</em>
</p><p>En tout cas, il l'espère. Car dernièrement, son maître semble plus triste que jamais. Plus furieux, également. Et amer. Mais grâce à cette fleur, sans doute son humeur s'améliorera-t-elle. Après tout, elle est la preuve que les barreaux de leur prison commencent à se fragiliser. Et avec un peu de chance, la prochaine fois, ils seront tous capables de s'en échapper.</p><p>
  <em>Et à ce moment, notre vengeance pourra commencer !</em>
</p><p>Un ricanement lui échappant, il saute du siège. Arrivé à la porte, il adresse un dernier regard à la plante qui, sur le bureau, semble attendre patiemment la venue de son maître. À nouveau, son sourire s'élargit.</p><p>Oui… bientôt, Phantomile et tous les idiots qui la peuplent regretteront de les avoir traités ainsi !</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>